


Trump x Cruz OTP

by microwaveslayer



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Seme Cruz, Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer, Trampstamps, Trump is a sexy rat, Uke Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot yaoiz inspired by true events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump x Cruz OTP

**Author's Note:**

> This is blatantly fictional. All of it. Go find something else to read.

The totally-not-Zodiac-Killer opened the door, taking in the scene before him. There, bathed only in a red and white polka-dotted dress, white kitten heels, and moonlight, lay the sexiest rat he had ever seen. Ted Cruz closed the bedroom door behind him, taking in the multi-billionaire among the tousled black sheets.   
“Make love to me.”  
“But, I can’t,” Ted Cruz said, turning his face away. “I’m married.”  
“So am I,” Trump pointed out, orange face screwing up in a scowl. “But we can make this work.”  
Ted Cruz looked over, blushing heavily. “I trust you, then.”  
He stepped closer, stripping.. And Trump gasped at the sight! Ted Cruz had an eight pack. The not-Zodiac--Killer was shredded. Trump reached over, Cheeto-like fingers touching the marble chest before him.  
And the younger Republican pushed Trump back, laying him on his back. He pulled up the skirt of the dress, not exactly to be surprised to find Trump without anything on under it.   
“Naughty boy,” Cruz purred, grinding against Trump.  
Trump moaned like a schoolgirl in a hentai, arching his back.   
Cruze pressed into Trump, impaling him on his cock. Trump blushed and moaned, clinging to Cruz. As he began moving, Cruz panted, admiring the orange body beneath him. Lovely like a bad spraytan layered over sunburns.   
He turned Trump, getting him on all fours. When he lifted up the skirt, Cruz gasped. Donald Trump had a 666 trampstamp!  
“Ted-kun,” Donald gasped, slipping into weeaboo. “Don’t look there.”  
“But I have a confession too,” Cruz admitted. “I am the Zodiac Killer!”


End file.
